


I Think I Might be in Love (Nevermind, I Know I Am)

by notcool



Series: Show Me Your Darkness (Sanders Sides Fantasy AU) [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Morality | Patton Sanders, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Siren Logic | Logan Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guess that's as close as i can get, i just love them okay, idiot gays, oh well, that should be a tag Fight Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcool/pseuds/notcool
Summary: Logan hasn't even been there two weeks, but Patton has already fallen, and fallen hard. It's just so hard to imagine that Logan - that anyone! - could love Patton back...Otherwise known as: These childs are shit at emotions but somehow it works out
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Show Me Your Darkness (Sanders Sides Fantasy AU) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980931
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	I Think I Might be in Love (Nevermind, I Know I Am)

**Author's Note:**

> HaVE SoMe lOgiCaliTY mY DUdeS

_ To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed. _

\- Valerie Lombardo

When Logan had asked to stay, Patton could have sworn he was dreaming.

He had spent so long alone, having long lost count of the time that passed since he’d been cast out heaven, and when the smooth, magnificent siren had looked unwaveringly right into his eyes…

_ “You don’t hate me?” _

_ “No. You haven’t given me a reason to. Why would I?” _

...well, how was Patton supposed to  _ not _ immediately fall in love?

And then, oh then, Logan had asked to stay, endearingly awkward as the siren tried to decide how to respond to Patton’s arms around him but in no way making Patton feel unwelcome there. No, Patton felt wonderful. Logan was cool and strong and  _ alive _ , and what else could he have asked for?

Patton had woken up that next morning warm and drowsy and content to stay there, curled next to Logan with his head resting on the siren’s chest for the rest of forever. But Logan had eventually woken up as well, and the day began.

With every passing day Patton somehow fell even more in love. He was in love with Logan’s soft muttering as he looked over the various magical plants in the garden, in love with the way Logan’s eyes glittered as he swept through the library, too overwhelmed to even know where to start, in love with the way Logan tilted his head and pouted ever-so-slightly when confused.

In the back of Patton’s mind was a tiny voice, a pleading warning to not get too close, to not give anyone the chance to break what little fragments of his heart remained.

But a storm rolled through one night, and Patton found himself clinging to Logan’s side, taking comfort in the siren’s warmth against all his instincts told him.

The sound of rain was a distant patter through the roof of their underground home, but lightning and its rippling thunder paid the barrier little mind, content to make the ground tremble with every strike.

Patton didn’t like storms. Storms meant destruction. Icy, wild, inescapable destruction. Storms meant the sky was angry, and lashing out at anything around it in a blind rage.

But there Logan was, warm and safe and the most wonderful creature Patton had ever met, arms loosely around the angel’s waist and eyes closed, chest rising and falling steadily under Patton’s head.

The storm continued well into the next day, and Patton hardly left Logan’s side. Not that he did that too much to begin with, but still.

They were sitting on a blanket on the floor in the library, leaning against one of the crowded bookcases as Logan read with bright eyes, Patton content to rest his head on the siren’s shoulder and just take in his presence.

He’d made the mistake of letting his mind wander, a little after noon was struck with the knowledge that he was overwhelmingly, undeniably, completely in love.

“I love you,” he said, because who needs impulse control?

Logan stiffened, and Patton cringed, biting at his lip, worrying for the first time in nearly two weeks that he might have to be alone again.

But when Logan turned his head, the only emotion there was surprise. Perhaps a bit of confusion, a light dusting of disbelief, but nothing bad.

Patton could only stare back at him, eyes wide, waiting for a response.

There wasn’t one. Over a minute passed, just the two of them staring at each other, the drone of rain above the only thing keeping them from complete awkward silence.

Oh, he’d ruined it, hadn't he? Not even two weeks in and he’d managed to make Logan - beautiful, wonderful, magnificently curious Logan - hate him just like everyone else did.

“I-I’m sorry.” He managed to stutter, jerking his gaze down to his lap, but finding the rest of his body still stubbornly frozen in place. “I… I shouldn’t…”

“Patton?”

Logan’s voice was barely there, and if he hadn't felt the puff of breath on his cheek Patton might have thought he’d imagined it.

His eyes snapped back up against his will. “Y-yes?”

Logan was still just looking at him, jaw slightly slack. It was a long moment before he spoke again. “I… could you repeat that?”

Had he genuinely not heard? Or perhaps he was simply making Patton confirm before he left for good. Or perhaps he was giving Patton a chance to pretend he’d said something else, to sweep this away and let things continue on as they had been.

It was tempting. It really, truly was. So tempting to just say something casual, offer a smile and move on like nothing had happened.

Oh, but who was he trying to fool? If Logan was going to hate him, may as well let him leave before Patton could get any more attached.

“I… I love you.”

He waited. Waited for the inevitable shouting, the hatred, the disdain. Or maybe Logan wouldn’t shout. Maybe he would just leave in silence. Patton couldn’t decide if that was better or worse.

But Logan didn’t move. Logan just sat there, staring at him, completely shell-shocked and apparently not on track to be anything but just that.

Another full minute passed.

Two.

Three.

Logan’s eyes flicked momentarily to Patton’s lips, and Patton felt his heart skip a beat. After a moment he did it again, looking into Patton’s eyes, as if a question.

Was he reading this all wrong?

This couldn’t be right, could it? No one wanted Patton. No one ever wanted Patton. But…

_ “...No one ever wants me to help.” _

_ “Well that’s stupid.” _

Patton leaned forward, allowing his eyes to flicker closed. Just halfway, leaving Logan plenty of room to back away. Plenty of room to leave Patton behind and never come back.

Logan’s lips met his.

Soft. Practically feather-light. But so, so  _ warm _ and  _ safe  _ and just  _ perfect _ .

It was gone all too soon, but Logan stayed close, their noses still brushing when Patton opened his eyes to find Logan’s own eyes fluttering open to meet him.

Logan gave a small, sheepish smile, and Patton distantly took in that the library was noticeably brightened by his own euphoric glow. He grinned, practically drunk with delight, and he wasn’t sure how it happened or who moved first but they were kissing again, and it was wonderful.

When they broke apart Patton was halfway into Logan’s lap, the book that had once been there abandoned and forgotten off to the side. They sat there a moment, foreheads pressed together, and then simultaneously burst into laughter.

“I think-” Logan’s smile was brighter than Patton had seen it before, his eyes shining with pure affection. “I think I might love you too.”


End file.
